


the story teller

by bonesbuckleup



Series: tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: tumblr drabble, wow that is a super lame title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesbuckleup/pseuds/bonesbuckleup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's a certain bar, in a certain part of georgia, where a man with steady hands and sad eyes sits at the back of the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the story teller

 

if you go to a certain bar in a certain part of georgia, and if you take a seat near the back of the room where a man with steady hands and sad eyes sits, and if you wait long enough, you’ll hear a story of the stars, and the man who shined brighter than any of them.

 

and there’ll be a few moments when the story pauses, or repeats itself, but it’s worth it, to hear of the man with the golden hair and the galaxy in his eyes.

 

and then it’ll trail off and you’ll sit there for a while trying to figure out what happened to that bright young man, because no one that bright and beautiful could just  _stop_ , but the story teller never tells the ending of the man he used to know, he just shakes his head and fiddles with the ring on his finger.

 

and then you’ll ask “but what about you?”

 

and the story teller will smile his broken little smile and he’ll finish his drink and he’ll say;

 

"all i got left is my bones."


End file.
